Watch It, She's Back!
by kahrahreader
Summary: A story about a girl, Mikan, wanting to have her revenge to the guy who has hurt her, Natsume. But why did he really do it? Was it for fun or for something else? Now, Mikan's back to let him fall her and then leave him behind but will he fall alone?
1. Revenge is the Start of Everything

"**Watch It! She's back."**

**By: kahrahreader**

* * *

**Summary:**

"Watch It! She's back" Is a story about a girl, Mikan, wanting to have her revenge to the guy who has hurt her, Natsume. But why did he really do it? Was it for fun or for something else? Now, Mikan's back to let him fall her and then leave him behind but will he fall alone or with Mikan, too?

* * *

"Just because I have said that I love you, it doesn't mean that it's true. So don't get your hopes up that we're truly together." Her world crumbled to pieces as he said those words. It stung her in different places. It made her weak and hurt and angry. And with that he slapped him, hard, on his right cheek with tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I hate you that I want to kill you b-but not in a way that would spill blood your disgusting blood. Just watch out." She said as she turned around and left him there with a shocked look on his face.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

_Its's funny that I really threatened him and slapped him, hard._ I laughed at that thought. "Well, it just says that he really broke your heart, Mikan but that doesn't mean that your blackmail wasn't true." I said at myself while standing in a mirror looking at the newly improved Mikan, the Mikan where every guy falls for; the Mikan who's famous, rich and beautiful; the Mikan who'd have her revenge on the guy that made her this way, wounded and scarred.

Though right now, I'm thinking of finding him first and letting him fall for me and leaving him behind wounded; and I think that I would hide my new life, too, for now. I smiled. _I already know where you are but I wonder if I'll recognize you…_

"It's been four years, Nat-kun. I wonder where you are right now…hmmm. I hope your hiding because for the next few days or months you'll hurt like hell." I sat down by the edge of my bed, waiting for the clock to strike seven. Well, I have been up preparing myself for about an hour or so.

"This would be fun, Nat-kun." I sighed, swinging my feet back and forth. "I just can't wait to see your face when you see me, the new me."

I stood up walked to the door, opened it and went outside before saying, "I am back, Alice Academy for my biggest performance ever."

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Hey guys, did you know that we'll be having a new student today?" Anna asked, while going to her seat and sat down.

"Well, yeah, I think so. They say she's a model of some sort?" Nonoko said, twirling a strand of her blue hair in between her fingers.

"Yeah, you think so? Well, I wish it was a dreamy guy, handsome and intelligent." Sumire said with her hands cupping her chin, sighing.

A girl with jet-black hair smirked.

"Well, I think it's a girl a hot girl than you, Sumire." Mochu said, smiling.

"I think not, I'm hotter than her if she was a girl... and I think-" Sumire was cut-off when Natsume and Ruka opened the door with a loud bang then everyone went silent.

_Well, here comes HE, the playboy of Alice Academy and he's in a bad mood. Jeesh. _A guy from their class thought.

"Oh, hey, Natsume! Ruka!" Mochu greeted them with a smile.

"Hey, Mochu." Ruka greeted while Natsume just walked passed him with bad-mood-expression running across his face.

They both sat down at the seats found at the back. Natsume sat with both of his feet at the top of the table and read a Manga.

"Yo, Ruka. Did you know we'll be having a new student? They say it's a guy, some say its girl, a hot one." Koko said while sitting in the seat in front of them beside Mochu.

Natsume, lowered his manga about a centimeter when he heard the word 'hot'. Well, he is a playboy.

Mochu, Koko, and Ruka continued their 'talk' about the new student 'til their adviser arrived from 'somewhere' wearing frills. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight except for the guys at the back.

"Good Morning, my beloved Students! As you have already heard we'll be having a new student, today. And I'm giving you free time today to know him/her but before that Natsume-kun you'll be his/her partner and you'll tour him/her to this school right after I leave, okay?"

Natsume smirked at it.

"Now, let's welcome. Sakura Mikan, she's your age, 17 and she'll be with us for this year or on the ongoing years.

Mikan went inside with an I-don't-care expression.

"Now, some of you may know-" He was cut-off because of our brunette's glare and cold, harsh words, "Oh, just SHUT UP!" she said which sent shivers down Narumi's spine and some students in front who heard it.

"Heh. Uhhhh, an-any que-questions?" he stuttered while he slowly passed through the door way. "B-but be-before that, she-she'll seat be-beside Hyu-hyuuga."

When Narumi was out of sight and couple of students raised their hands but Mikan ignored them and went to her seat.

She sat next to Natsume, put her arms on the desk then on top of it her head and went to sleep which of course her face was faced to Natsume's side.

* * *

Mikan's POV

_Jeesh, Narumi is such an annoying GAY teacher! _I thought as I went to my seat beside this guy with crimson colored eyes and ignored some guys' eyes with hearts on them and girls glaring at me or looking star-strucked. _He looks like him but hey, I can't judge him yet. _Since I didn't care who I sat with and since I was still looking for Nat-kun and I was VERY sleepy—I slept facing my 'seatmate' without me thinking about it.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

_She's annoying but beautiful and hot. _I thought as I stared at her while sleeping but my staring thing was cut-off when I heard some students talking about her animatedly.

"She's a model."

"Yeah, and she's HOT."

"She's fat and ugly, I say."

But out of these 'talks' that were happening a sentence was addressed to me.

'Uh-oh. Natsume got that look again." Koko said, teasingly while talking to me.

"Yeah, he does. Natsume, what are you thinking?" Mochu asked.

I smirked at them and said, "Nothing….maybe."

"Are you sure about that Natsume?" Ruka asked me with this worried look. "You've still got Luna."

"We broke-up this morning."

"Ehhhhhh?" all of them asked, shockingly. I smirked and hid a smile. Luna was my 7th girlfriend for this week and I hate her 'coz she was so annoying and she sticks to my like tape that couldn't be taken off. Well, I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend she just asked me if she could be my girlfriend, and she thought my silence or smirk was a 'yes' like all the other girls thought of. I really hated all of them. Jeesh.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan woke up with his last words, "We broke-up this morning." & she got annoyed with that annoying 'Ehhh' of the boys that we're obviously talking to her seatmate.

"Oh, would you just please shut-up." She annoyingly said as she sat-up and glared at the boys. "If you're talking break-ups would you just please talk privately?" She continued.

"And why do you care? You're just a newbie here." Natsume said and eventually glared at her which resulted to a glaring-contest.

The class' attention was on both of them. Some of them thought that Mikan was the girl-version of Natsume. Some thought that Mikan was Natsume's new opponent and some thought that Mikan may be his new girl.

"Jerks." Mikan whispered as she stood up turned her back to them but then someone grabbed her hand.

Natsume stood up and grabbed her hand and said, "What did you say?"

"Jerks? That you're jerks? So there I have answered your question, happy now? Now, can you let go of my hand?"

Natsume did what she said and sat down with an "Hn". Mikan walked away from him, from the class & out the door.

Everyone was shocked at what happened that was the first time that somebody stood up to Natsume and SHE WAS A GIRL at that.

Natsume stood up from his seat and walked out with his 'gang' following him.

"Yo, dude, Natsume that was the first time someone stood-up to you. Heh." Koko said, teasingly which earned him a death glare from Natsume.

"Shut Up or I'll kill you." He said angrily.

"Uhhh, now what would you do, Natsume?" Mochu asked, nervously since an angry Natsume is like having a Lion, the King of The Jungle, angry at you.

"Yeah, natsume, what would you do?" Ruka asked.

"I'll get her."

* * *

Hey readers! Did you guys like my first chapter of this fanfic? Well, I hope you did. I'm planning by the way, to have only 10 chapters for this. _So stay tuned!_

Reviews, Suggestions & Comments are highly appreciated.

Stay Tuned!


	2. Never be the Same

"**Watch It! She's back."**

**By: kahrahreader**

I just want to thank everyone who have reviewed. I am so grateful. :))

* * *

**Summary:**

"Watch It! She's back" Is a story about a girl, Mikan, wanting to have her revenge to the guy who has hurt her, Natsume. But why did he really do it? Was it for fun or for something else? Now, Mikan's back to let him fall her and then leave him behind but will he fall alone or with Mikan, again, too?

* * *

**Previously on Watch It! She's back.**

"Yo, dude, Natsume that was the first time someone stood-up to you. Heh." Koko said, teasingly which earned him a death glare from Natsume.

"Shut Up or I'll kill you." He said angrily.

"Uhhh, now what would you do, Natsume?" Mochu asked, nervously since an angry Natsume is like having a Lion, the King of The Jungle, angry at you.

"Yeah, natsume, what would you do?" Ruka asked.

"I'll get her."

"Get her? How?" Ruka asked.

* * *

Natsume smirked and replied, "I'll find a way and it'll be easy."

"Ha. Let's see about that, guys." Mochu replied, enthusiastically.

"I'll put all my money on Natsume getting that girl." Koko said, smiling.

"Yeah, I do, too but of course Ruka should get a girl too like the "ice queen"." Mochu said, teasingly.

"Yeah, Ruka you should. You have the guts don't you?" Natsume asked facing Ruka.

"Sure, I have but just make sure Natsume that you'll get S-Sakura just like I'll get Hotaru and then dump her. Don't you get yourself falling in love, again."

"Me? Falling in love?" Natsume smirked. _I will never fall in love ever again. _Natsume thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Mikan was walking outside the high school building going God knows where but she stopped when she noticed the most beautiful Sakura Tree she has ever seen. She went towards it and sat.

She closed her eyes and memory from the past days just opened up right in front of her.

_Flashback_

"_Mi-chi, where do you want to plant your Sakura Tree?" A young lady, her teacher asked her with a smile._

"_I dunno." Mikan said, worriedly while holding her little plant._

"_You can plant it anywhere, Mi-chi."_

"_But I don't want, too. It'll might die and rot."_

"_No, it wouldn't silly. If you plant it right it'll grow big like those other trees." She said pointing to the other trees._

"_O-Okay" The 6-year old Mikan said while walking to a spot with only a pupil with jet-black hair._

"_Uhh-uhh. Hi, I'm Mikan but you could call me Mi-chi."_

_The girl with jet-black hair and amethyst eyes looked up and said, "Hotaru, My name is Hotaru."_

_Mikan smiled and sat down with her. "Where do you want to plant your Sakura Tree, Hotaru?"_

"_I don't have one."_

"_Eh? Why?"_

"_It just died, I think."_

"_Oh. Why don't we share my Sakura Tree, then? Because I really need a lot of help on planting this Tree." She said smiling as she stood up and offered her hand._

_Hotaru accept her hand, "Okay". Then, they walked together hand-in-hand, smiling as they found a spot then started planting with smiles on their faces._

_-End of flashback-_

Mikan smiled. _Hotaru…_She thought. _I saw her this morning. Did she recognize me?_

While thinking she heard the sound of the bush like there was someone there. She stood up and looked around her. Then with a sudden force something hit her…. Baka!

"Ow." Mikan said.

"That's what you get for leaving without saying Good-bye. I knew you would leave soon but I never thought that after we talked you'll leave straight away!"

Mikan looked up and met amethyst eyes. "Well, then, sorry." She apologized as she stood up and dusted her skirt.

Hotaru stared at the new girl right in front of her but first she thought only her appearance changed but she was wrong everything about her changed or was she really wrong?

"You could still hit me, you know, but nothing can ever change HOW I MISSED YOU!" Mikan said while running towards Hotaru and giving her a heart-felt-hug.

Hotaru was shocked, surprisingly. "I missed you, too, Mikan."

Mikan ended their hug saying, "It's good to know."

Mikan and Hotaru side-by-side under the shade of the Sakura Tree.

"I've missed this." Mikan said sighing.

"Yeah, I did, too."

"And it's also good to know that you haven't changed. Same old, Hotaru." Mikan said, smiling.

_Baka Baka… _Hotaru shot Mikan with her Baka Gun.

"Oww.. Hotaru that hurt." Mikan said while rubbing her head.

"Do not ever call me 'old'. Hotaru smirked.

"Okay..Okay. You do not need to do that."

"Well, I just did."

Mikan sighed while she hugged her knees.

"Mikan, you know what? I may not have changed but actually you did."

"Yeah, I know right. Ha! I'm glad that I did." Mikan said as she stood up and dusted her skirt.

"Is it because of Na-"

"No! DO NOT EVER MENTION HIS NAME!" Mikan snapped.

Hotaru was shocked, surprisingly since this was the first time she saw Mikan like this.

"You really did change…" Hotaru said, disappointedly.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru. I shouldn't have snapped like that." Mikan said apologetically but Hotaru just stared at her. "Don't worry, Hotaru, we'll still be friends but the old Mikan you knew is now gone. So don't get your hopes up now." Mikan walked away from Hotaru with an expressionless face.

* * *

_**Hotaru's POV**_

"Mikan.." I whispered as she walked away from me.

_She really did change and it was his freaking fault but still Mikan didn't know the truth, the actual truth to why he did it. Now, I know Mikan wants revenge, revenge for the things he did and I really hope that he'll know who Mikan really is and tell her the truth before everything would be, too, late._

_But—you could tell her right? _

_Yes, I could but that isn't my right. He changed, too, that bastard._

I was thinking about these things as I walked to my room. I could really tell her everything but she might not listen to me and well, it isn't my right and I could stop her from doing things that could hurt her even more but I cannot control her or stop her from doing everything.

_She was just hurt, badly hurt. _I thought as I grabbed my books for my next class and went outside my door.

_-End of POV-_

_

* * *

_

Mikan put a hand to her forehead as she walked towards her room.

_I shouldn't have snapped like that. Jeesh. _Mikan thought, worriedly as she went inside her room and sat down on the living room sofa.

She sighed. "Well, everything would be worth it then. I'm sorry, Hotaru but don't worry I will try to be there beside you when you need me. Just remember though that I am not the Mikan you once knew." Mikan said to herself and stood up as she grabbed her books and went outside her room having a face that is part worried and part wicked but still beautiful.

Natsume's POV

I noticed everyone was already inside the classroom besides 'that' stupid little girl. _I don't freaking care. _I thought with a smirk plastered on my face and took my manga and started reading.

A couple of minutes later someone walked in the door. _He's here. _I thought as I knew this presence it was his, Jinno, that-mocking-teacher's presence.

"Hyuuga Natsume, let go of that book." He said to me as I closed my 'manga' and glared at him.

"Now, I would start to dis—" He was interrupted by the door opening and in came the stupid little girl.

END OF POV

* * *

Jinno-sensei was interrupted by the arrival of Mikan who just had an expression which states that she doesn't care.

She walked the aisle but was stopped by Jinno-sensei's voice, "You must be the newbie, Sakura Mikan. It's a good thing that you're late today so you could answer the first equation that I would give to you."

Mikan turned around to face him and just look at him and then turned around going to her seat and sitting down.

"Sakura! Come here and answer this question!" He yelled angrily.

"Very well, then." Mikan said, annoyingly and stood up. As Mikan was going to the board to answer the 'equation' Jinno-sensei whispered something only Mikan could hear, "Let's see if you could answer that question…nobody not even the other teachers could answer this."

Mikan smiled and took out a chalk from a box and answered before saying, "Let's see then, Jinno-sensei." She said mockingly.

* * *

_After a minute or two..._

Everyone applauded as Mikan was able to finish the question. Now the question was left was, was she right?

Mikan walked back to her seat and sat down. Then a student asked, "Excuse Me, Jinno-sensei but did she have the correct answer? Because I know that this question was the question which other teachers haven't even answered correctly."

'Ye-Ye-Yes' Jinno stuttered, "Though she may have known the answer to this equation already." He said as he was not able to believe that a student in her age could answer that equation.

Everyone looked at Mikan who just shrugged and ignored the stares who was given to her.

_This girl is something. _Natsume thought. _She has similarities with-with-with Mi-chi._

"Now for a quiz!" Jinno said, annoyingly.

"EHHHHH?" Everyone reacted since Jinno-sensei hasn't discussed anything yet.

_Jinno-sensei really is pissed. _A student thought.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

It was lunch break and I was eating with Hotaru and her friends namely Nonoko, Anna and Sumire, they were praising me, sort of.

"You are awesome, Mikan-san" Nonoko praised and I just shrugged.

"How did you answer that equation? Nobody has ever answered well maybe, Jinno-sensei has, but you!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Jinno-sensei was really pissed, Mikan-chan." Anna smiled.

"Yeah, he was." I said. _I hate him. _

All of them approved. "What are you eating, Hotaru?" I asked. _Crab Brains. _

"Crab brains and fries." She said. _Is that even food? _I asked myself. "Oh." I said.

"She eats it, like all the time, Mikan-chan, you'll get used to it." Sumire said.

After a couple of minutes, I noticed then that all of the ladies and some gentlemen were running towards something or better yet a group with hearts shown in their eyes. I followed the way they were going and asked Hotaru, "What the hell are they doing?"

"Praising the idiots." Hotaru said, expressionlessly.

"Uh, who?" I asked.

"Natsume, well your partner, Mochu, Koko, my stupid partner and Ruka, Hotaru's Partner, just those guys." Sumire answered.

"Jeesh, are they…" I was distracted because I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned around a realized Natsume, I mean that Hyuuga was staring at me from their table. I ignored him.

"Mikan, Natsume is staring right at you." Nonoko whispered.

"Yeah, Mikan he is." Anna said.

I shrugged, "I don't care." I stood up and went to the trash can to throw my garbage and the others followed me. I could still feel his eyes on me. _What the hell does he want?_

I went to their crowded table, annoyingly with Hotaru and the others following me.

"What the hell do you want, Hyuuga?" I asked.

He kept staring at me. And I think Koko said something like "Yo dude here she is." Or something like that.

"You." He said and then smirked not taking his eyes of me.

"Well, I don't freaking like you and I have something else to do." I turned around but then he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him and then I don't know what happened but our lips crashed together.

I pulled away and I saw him smirking at me. Heat rushed through my face but it's a good thing I knew how to overcome it. Then without second thoughts, I slapped him hard on his right cheek leaving him, his friends, my friends and everyone shocked that everyone went quiet.

I bent over to his ear and whispered seductively, "I hate you, Hyuuga." And I left with Hotaru and the others with a smirk on my face.

End of POV

* * *

Hey readers, it's my second chapter already! Cheers! I would be a little busy from now on so some of the chapters from this fanfiction and the others would be posted late.

Don't worry though I would try my best to come up with the next chapter straight away!

Reviews, Suggestions & Comments are highly appreciated.

Stay Tuned!


	3. My Heart

"**Watch It! She's back."**

**By: kahrahreader**

**Summary:**

"Watch It! She's back" Is a story about a girl, Mikan, wanting to have her revenge to the guy who has hurt her, Natsume. But why did he really do it? Was it for fun or for something else? Now, Mikan's back to let him fall her and then leave him behind but will he fall alone or with Mikan, again, too?

* * *

**Previously on Watch It! She's back.**

I turned around but then he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him and then I don't know what happened but our lips crashed together.

I pulled away and I saw him smirking at me. Heat rushed through my face but it's a good thing I knew how to overcome it. Then without second thoughts, I slapped him hard on his right cheek leaving him, his friends, my friends and everyone shocked that everyone went quiet.

I bent over to his ear and whispered seductively, "I hate you, Hyuuga." And I left with Hotaru and the others with a smirk on my face.

* * *

Mikan's POV

We went outside the cafeteria with a smirk on my face and my friends were obviously amazed at what I did.

"Mikan, that was-that was..." Anna stuttered.

"That was brave of you to do that." Nonoko continued.

."Yeah, brave." Anna said.

I shrugged and said, "Yeah, well, he's such a bastard. Uh, Hotaru, I need to go to my room now. So, guys, I've got to go."

Hotaru just gave me a nod and Nonoko, Anna and Sumire bid me good-bye.

* * *

I changed my mind, instead of going to my room; I took a stroll around the school to lessen my anger which that Hyuuga has given me.

I can't believe he did that. Who does he think he is? I thought as I kicked a thrash bin. "He is such a freaking bastard!" I said as I continued to stroll around the school's building.

I was so occupied with my thoughts that I haven't realized that the bell just rang. And still I just didn't care because I was so angry! _Jeesh._

I walked and walked until I was at the end of a certain hall with a certain door. I opened the door and there inside the room was a piano and all of the other musical instruments. _Oh,__it__'__s__the__music__room._ I thought as I walked towards the grand piano and touched it. _I__miss__playing__this_. But then, a certain memory appeared or opened in my head.

_Flashback_

_I was playing the piano when a certain crimson eyed lad entered this certain room and I stopped._

"_Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked, shyly._

"_Nothing. I was just wondering around." He said as he sat on an empty chair away from me._

"_Oh. Okay." I said and then silenced fell over us._

"_Why did you stop?" He asked. "Is it because I came in?"_

_I nodded. "Then, please continue, you played amazingly." He said, expressionlessly._

_I blushed and touched the black and white keys of the piano. "I'm Mi-chi." I said._

"_Nat H.." He was stopped when my teacher or mentor entered the room and said, "Oh, Mi-chi, you really should go now. This class is done now for today." He said with a smile. "And you there." He motioned him, the crimson eyed boy... "Go back to class. You are violating school rules." He said and then the boy just shrugged and went to the door._

_But before he left he said, "Just call me, Nat-kun." _

_I smiled and whispered, "Nat-kun"._

_End of flashback._

"This is where I first met that bastard." I said and opened the cover which was covering the black and white keys then I touched them. _I__wonder__if__I__can__still__play._I thought as I sat on the seat and started playing the piano.

End of POV

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I went out the cafeteria and I strolled around the school with nothing in my mind but her. I can't believe she just slapped me but still it was the _second_time now that I have been slapped. I smiled at that thought and touched my cheek. And nobody knew about the first one. _She__'__s__different__than__I__expected._ _And__it__would__be__much__harder__to__let__her__fall__into__my__trap._ I smirked at that thought and then a certain person's eyes appeared in my head. It was _her_eyes and somewhat it looks exactly like that girl in the cafeteria._But__she__'__s__different__than__her.__Mi-chi__was__fragile__and__she__was__not._Stop thinking about her, Natsume, forget about her…she's gone now.

I walked and walked until I heard a sound, a sound which came from somewhere. It was a familiar sound and it was beautiful. And then, I realized that it was the same beautiful sound that I heard when we first met. And then I dashed and listened to the sound which was coming from the music room. When I reached the staircase going to the music room's floor the melody or the sound just stopped.

I ran and when I reached the music room and took hold of the door knob and opened it…nobody was there.

_It was just your imagination, Natsume. Darn it!_

I went inside, towards the piano and touched it; and then I left the music room.

END OF POV

* * *

Mikan's POV

I stopped playing when tears started falling from my eyes and the wounds I had, opened a bit once more.

I went outside the music room and ran and ran and still I was crying. _I__never__really__cried__this__much__since__that__day._I thought as I stopped on a Sakura Tree and sat, still I was crying. _Why__did__it__happen__to__me?__Why__did__he__have__to__this__to__me?__Why__me?__Did__I__do__something__wrong?_These questions from the past started following in my head and it hurt me too much.

_You__shouldn__'__t__have__come__back__Mikan.__You__knew__that__you__would__hurt__again._A part of my head said.

_But you came back to get your revenge, Mikan. REVENGE. _

When I thought of this I wiped my tears with the back of my hand, stood up, dusted my skirt and I said, "I will get my revenge and nothing can stop me." _Nothing__and__Nobody._

END OF POV

* * *

The afternoon classes have started and Hotaru was worried for her best friend, Mikan, since second period has already started.

_Where__is__that__idiot?_She thought as she stared at their boring teacher.

Then suddenly the door banged open and in came Natsume with an aura of death.

"Mr-Mr. Hyu-Hyuuga, tak-take yo-your seat pl-please." The teacher stuttered.

Natsume gave him a death glare and walked to his seat. _She__'__s__not__here._He thought as he noticed nobody was sitting on the seat beside him.

oOoOoOo

Thirty minutes have passed and Mikan is still not present. Thus, Hotaru started to get worried.

Hotaru was about to stand up and look for her since the teacher just left when the classroom door opened and Mikan stepped in.

Hotaru took out her BAKA GUN 360 and pulled the trigger to Mikan…BAKA BAKA!

Mikan fell as she was walking towards her seat and thus, her skirt flipped a bit…

"Aw…that hurt." She said as she stood up and rubbed the back of her head where Hotaru had hit her.

Mikan turned to Hotaru and said, "What did you have to do that for, Hotaru?"

"Because you are such an idiot. Where have you been?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, Hotaru first of all I am not an idiot and second, it's not your business to where I would go."

BAKA! Hotaru hit her again.

"Okay. Okay. I just went for a walk and I passed by the Mu…" She was stopped when the classroom door opened and in came Narumi-Sensei.

"Good Morning, class." He said, while he twirled around the classroom. "Oh, Ms. Imai and Ms. Sakura please take your seat we will be having our Music class today."

Hotaru took her seat and Mikan did, too, beside Natsume who just ignored her.

"Now, class, before we go to the Music Room, I have here as list of your names with the instrument that each of you play." He said as he was holding the list of names. "But, in this sheet Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai you don't have an instrument in this list."

Everyone looked at Hotaru and Mikan with curious look since everyone from their class has an instrument to play well except for them.

"Now, Mikan and Hotaru, do you have an instrument to play? Mikan, I heard that-"

"Nobody heard anything." Mikan snapped.

"We-Well Mikan and Hotaru, I know you have an instrument to play."

"Very well then, I play the guitar." Hotaru said expressionlessly.

"How about you, Mikan?" Narumi asked.

"Piano."

"Well, okay then since I've heard all of you play except for the two of you, I would like to hear you guys." He said with smile gesturing for Mikan and Hotaru.

"Hell, no." Mikan said in which everyone turned to look at her.

"Well, I'm the teacher here. No class let us go to the music room, shall we?" He said.

oOoOoOo

Everyone went to the Music room and took their seats.

"Now, Hotaru and Mikan, would you please play an instrument because we need to do something after I have the complete list and it would be an honor for the two of you to play since-."

Hotaru and Mikan looked at him with the 'evil aura'.

Then Mikan smiled at Hotaru. "You should go first" She said.

Hotaru nodded and went to a guitar and played the guitar.

oOoOoOo

Everyone clapped their hands as they were awestruck by her performance.

"Hotaru that was brilliant." Narumi said and Hotaru just shrugged and took her seat.

"Now, Mikan, would you do the honors of playing your instrument with a song?"

Mikan shrugged and walked to the piano and sat on the seat and played the piano.

Everyone thought that she was just 'playing' the piano but then she opened her mouth and sang…

_**My Heart**_

_I am finding out_

_That maybe I was wrong_

_Then I've fallen down_

_And I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me_

_This is what I need, please_

_Sing us a song_

_And we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own_

_What would it be without you… oh_

_I am nothing now_

_And it's been so long_

_Since I've heard a sound_

_The sound of my only heart_

_This time, I would be listening_

_Sing us a song_

_And we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own_

_What would it be without you…oh._

_This heart it beats_

_Beats for only you_

_This heart is beats_

_Beats for only you_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…._

_This heart it beats,_

_Beats for only you_

_My heart is yours._

_This heart it beats_

_Beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_This heart it beats_

_Beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_This heart it beats_

_Beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_My heart is yours_

_My heart is yours_

_My heart is yours…yours_

_My heart is….._

Everyone stood up and gave Mikan around of applause…well except for our Black Cat.

_That__song.__That__song__was__written__by__Mi-chi._Natsume thought shockingly. _How__did__—_His thoughts were cut off when he realized that, _She__'__s__back.__Mi-chi__is__here.__My__Mi-chi._He thought as he stood up and quietly left the class with a shocked expression.

_I__know__that__piece__somewhere__…_Someone thought.

* * *

The third chapter. Whoot-woot. :DD Can't wait for the next chapter right? The song was entitled "My Heart" by PARAMORE.

I also published Chapter 4 straight away.

Reviews, Suggestions & Comments are highly appreciated.

Stay Tuned!


	4. Trying to Heal the Heart that was Broken

"**Watch It! She's back."**

**By: kahrahreader**

**Summary:**

"Watch It! She's back" Is a story about a girl, Mikan, wanting to have her revenge to the guy who has hurt her, Natsume. But why did he really do it? Was it for fun or for something else? Now, Mikan's back to let him fall her and then leave him behind but will he fall alone or with Mikan, again, too?

* * *

**Previously on Watch It! She's back.**

_My heart is….._

Everyone stood up and gave Mikan around of applause…well except for our Black Cat.

_That__song.__That__song__was__written__by__Mi-chi._Natsume thought shockingly. _How__did__—_His thoughts were cut off when he realized that, _She__'__s__back.__Mi-chi__is__here.__My__Mi-chi._He thought as he stood up and quietly left the class with a shocked expression.

_I__know__that__piece__somewhere__…_Someone thought.

* * *

Mikan stood up as everyone clapped their hands and praised her. But then she noticed Natsume leaving the room with what looked like a shocked expression. _What was wrong with him? _She thought and then realized that maybe he was annoyed. _Tch. _

Mikan was sent back to reality by Hotaru who grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her seat beside Hotaru.

"Was that okay, Hotaru?" She asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Yeah it was." Hotaru said expressionlessly facing front where Narumi was speaking.

"That was the first time I've done that again in ages." Mikan said as she smiled a small smile that was only for her to know or so she thought.

* * *

Natsume's POV

I went out of the music room with my heart thumping loudly. I walked and walked until I was outside of the school's building. Then I ran and ran and ran until I was on the hill of the school with this one huge Sakura Tree.

I placed my hand on the Sakura Tree's trunk and was breathing heavily.

_I should be happy that she's back. _My sub consciousness was saying. _I should really be happy right?_

_No, I shouldn't be! _Another part of my mind was saying. _I have hurt her. I left her broken and crying. I shouldn't be with her now._

_But I still love her. "I still love her." _I whispered to myself. _I still love her voice, her lips, her eyes and especially her smile. _

"Damn it!" I cursed as I punched the Sakura Tree. "Damn It." _Damn It. "_Damn It" I hit the Sakura Tree 3 times in a row. Thus my knuckles bled.

I sat down and place my head in my hands and I never noticed the stingy feeling of my bleeding knuckles only the pain I was feeling inside.

I breathe deeply in and out. And without noticing a tear fell from my eye.

"Is the badass, Natsume Hyuuga, crying?" A voice asked from behind. It was _her_.

I stood up and faced her, wiping my cheek. "No, I'm not." I said expressionlessly. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhhh, I was just walking around since class is done. You?" She said, Mi-chi, I mean, Mikan said with a curious looking face.

I didn't reply and was about to go when she moved forward and faced the sunset that was happening behind me.

"This place is still beautiful as ever." She said with the wind going through her hair.

I faced her and said, "It still is." She never noticed that I was looking at her and not the sunset.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "When I was playing the piano during music class, Hyuuga, I forgot every bad feeling I ever felt and now, I'm having second thoughts."

"And why are you telling this to me?" I asked rudely. _Damn._

"Don't be such a badass." She turned her head and faced him. "I'm just saying."

There was something in her eyes that wants me to hug her, kiss her, comfort her and apologize for leaving her like this.

I faced the sunset and breathe in deeply.

Without noticing Mikan turned around and started walking.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Hyuuga." She said without facing me.

And then I just grabbed her wrist with the hand that was bleeding and just then how I wish she wouldn't notice it

She turned around and asked, "Hyuuga?"

"I'm sorry." I said covering my eyes with my hair.

"For what?" She asked.

"You know what." I said.

"Oh, for kissing me? Its fine, Hyuuga. Just don't bother doing it again." She said with a smile.

I blushed and realized that she was looking at my hand that was holding her wrist and a frown appeared on her face.

"What happened to your-" She said as she was about to hold my hand but I pulled my hand away from her.

"Hyuuga, your hand is bleeding let me see it." She said as she offered her hand.

"Just because I apologized doesn't mean we're friends." _Damn it! I should be nice to her. _I was about to walk away but she grabbed my wrist with the bleeding hand.

"But I am your partner and as your partner I should take care of you, right?

I faced her as she took out her handkerchief from her pocket and bandaged it around my hand.

"There. When did you hurt yourself? I think you should wash that."

"Don't act like you care, POLKADOTS." I said. _Jeesh Natsume_.

"POLKADOTS! How?" She said and with a turn she walked away before saying, "Don't you dare call me that, Hyuuga and actually I thought that there was some part of you that is worth seeing than that mask of yours but I see that you're am egoistical perverted jerk ."

"Tch." _Mikan._

END OF POV

* * *

Mikan walked away from Natsume. "UGH! I shouldn't have been nice to him! He's such a jerk! A perverted one at that." _But still those eyes. _She thought the way Natsume's eyes looked at her appeared in her mind. _It was like-like he was guilty. He was lonely. _"But still a jerk." Mikan said as she walked passed the doors to their dorm.

Mikan climbed up the stairs and walked the hallway towards her room. When she got there she noticed someone standing by her door. It was Hotaru.

"Mikan, may I talk to you for a sec?" Hotaru asked in a serious tone.

"Uhm, yeah, sure." She smiled. "Come inside."

Mikan and Hotaru went inside and to her mini living room. "Do you want anything to drink, Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"No. I just need to talk to you that's all." Hotaru said as she sat down on Mikan's brown sofa.

"Oh, okay." She said and sat to the cushion opposite Hotaru. "What's with that seriously looking tone, Hotaru?" She asked jokingly.

"No time for jokes, Mikan." She said.

"Okay then. Now, talk."

Hotaru's head snapped up as Mikan's tone changed. "What?" Mikan asked with a sly smile. "Talk straight away, Hotaru."

"Do you really want to get revenge, Mikan? Are you really like this now?"

"Maybe I am like this now, Hotaru and yes, maybe I do want revenge." Mikan said clenching her fists.

"Don't you think that you should forget-" Hotaru was cut off…

"FORGET? You think that everything, everything he has ever done to me can be forgotten, Hotaru?" She asked in rage and stood up to walk to her window; her knuckles were shaking and somewhat translucent.

"I'm just saying, Mikan that you should forget everything that's happened and be happy." Hotaru said as she watched Mikan who was looking out her window…

"I don't know if I could do that, Hotaru." She said as she faced Hotaru with teary eyes.

"Mikan, please just try. You'll be hurting yourself more, if you go through this." Hotaru said as she stood up.

"I don't know…because it's still here, Hotaru…" She said placing her right hand to her chest over her beating heart. "The pain is still here."

"I know that Mikan and revenge wouldn't do anything good. It will just hurt you more."

"I'm sor-" Mikan started to reply…

"Don't say you're sorry Mikan because I know you can do it because you're Mikan. I know you." Hotaru said as she went to Mikan side and place a hand to her shoulder. "You can't live your life with this hatred and pain, Mikan…those things are not worth keeping for life…"

Mikan didn't reply. Then, Hotaru walked towards the door and said, "Just think about it, Mikan. Think about it." She opened the door… before Mikan can utter words.

"Okay, Hotaru, I'll try." Mikan whispered and went to her bedroom.

* * *

Mikan woke up with slight smile plastered on her face. She went to her bathroom, took a bath and brushed her teeth. She went out of the bathroom with towel rapped around her body.

She opened her huge cabinet to get her clothes but something fell from one of the drawers when she took out a pair of socks.

Mikan bent over to get it and it was a picture of her and Nat-kun. _Those eyes…_ She thought.

"I didn't know why you ever did that to me, Nat-kun. I wish there was some reason that you did it to me…" She said as a tear fell from her eye to the picture. "But I think you wouldn't answer me now. So, I'll try to let you be." She said as she tore the picture and threw it in the trash and wiped her eye.

She wore her uniform and wore a smile on her.

"I will try." Mikan said as she left her room.

* * *

Well, how was it? Can't wait to read the next chapter, right? Haha. Don't worry, I'm done writing it. :)) I've got to right the next chapter for another fanfiction, "You're Voice is Everything to Me"! So I've gotta hurry. :D

Reviews, Suggestions & Comments are highly appreciated.

Stay Tuned!


End file.
